User talk:Hyperion`/Rt/Mo WoR Support Rit
Discussion Despite stating on my user page that I suck at making original builds (which is generally true), I quite like this one, plus it isn't particularly original (partially inspired by Build:Rt/any Support Ritualist). Also unsure if the note about proper use of weapon spells is entirely necessary. Discuss. — Hyperion` // talk 01:31, 8 October 2007 (CEST) Looks good, but I would use a restoration headgear, since you're not meeting the breakpoint for 5 splinter hits anyway. Tycn 01:27, 8 October 2007 (CEST) :Edit conflict ftl...that was quick Tycn :P. And yeah sounds good. — Hyperion` // talk 01:31, 8 October 2007 (CEST) :Actually I'll switch to 12+1+1 Channeling, 11+1 Restoration so I do get the 5 breakpoint. — Hyperion` // talk 01:33, 8 October 2007 (CEST) Why Bloodsong? — Skakid9090 01:40, 8 October 2007 (CEST) :Now that you mention it, I'm not so sure. Since most builds with Channeling use it it never really occured to me not to take it. Necessary if you take MBaS or Spirit Light (variants), but with the main bar it's not doing so much. Replace with Life or something? Also, I'm not quite sure how useful Spawning Power is here, worth dropping it to 3+1 for 12+1 Resto? — Hyperion` // talk 01:46, 8 October 2007 (CEST) ::Keep Bloodsong imo, the life steal helps it recover if under attack, and it lasts a fair bit too. I would drop Spawning to just 3 and go 12+1+1 restoration, 12+2 channeling. You can afford the major in PVE anyway. And... maybe drop something for Essence Strike. Tycn 05:43, 8 October 2007 (CEST) :::Wielder's Zeal might be good here. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 05:48, 8 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Meh...energy doesn't tend to be a problem with only one 10 energy skill. And yeah I'll go with those attributes Tycn. — Hyperion` // talk 16:20, 8 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Thanks for suggestions so far, any others before I submit to testing? — Hyperion` // talk 04:03, 9 October 2007 (CEST) Dude. What. Look at the timestamp on Tycn's first reply. Then look at the timestamp on Hyperion's first reply. What. --71.229.204.25 04:08, 9 October 2007 (CEST) :ZOMG I BROKED TEH INTERNETZ!!11! Srsly tho, edit conflict. — Hyperion` // talk 04:14, 9 October 2007 (CEST) Moved to testing. — Hyperion` // talk 01:53, 10 October 2007 (CEST) This is very similar to Build:Rt/A_WoR_Flag-Runner. --Mafaraxas 02:49, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :Except for the whole 'that's gvg and this is pve' thing. -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 02:59, 16 October 2007 (CEST) ::The usages of the builds are very similar. You just replace the running skills with a couple support skills. I'm not saying it's a dupe, I was just making an observation about the two builds, for better or worse. --Mafaraxas 03:32, 16 October 2007 (CEST) :::Yeah, that's because the skills on both bars are pretty standard for Rits cos they r awsum. No need for running skills, so more utility. This would probably still work in PvP tbh, although other builds/elites may be slightly better for not flagging (e.g. Rt/Mo Empathic Support Ritualist). Still, I find WoR in PvE and PvP pretty awsum. — Hyperion` // talk 23:52, 17 October 2007 (CEST) This also looks like the WoQ build, just pointing the many similarities, good build :) Riff 05:28, 18 October 2007 (CEST) : edit, i see the similar pages lol, didn't see that before :) Riff 05:30, 18 October 2007 (CEST)